


The Wells Family History (so far)

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: Also takes place years after Fallout 2, Character Study, Gen, This may be turned into a series later, he also likes to sit at home and read grandpa's memoirs, just getting to know Lucian because he's going to be important later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: The Chosen One thinks about his grandfather, and how different they are from one another.





	The Wells Family History (so far)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Fallout's 20th anniversary today, so I wrote a throwback piece! It's pretty much an introduction to Lucian, my favorite morally gray crank.
> 
> Any constructional criticism is welcome!

Angel Wells. It was a definitely a name for a good man. A good man who'd saved his fellow vault dwellers time and time again only to be cast out for it. But it all worked out for Lucian, because that was how his home, Arroyo, came to be. Without Arroyo, there would not have been his mother, his children, his grandchildren, or himself. And it all suited Lucian just fine.

And that was because Lucian, unlike Angel, was not entirely a good man. Sure, Lucian had saved Arroyo twice- first from dehydration, then from the Enclave- and people told him he made a great elder. However, he's also been told (by Susie), way back in the day) that his methods were, well, questionable. He was easily distracted by the lure of flesh and destruction, and even now in his old age, he was never one to think of little things like repercussions once his mind was set. He was going to die any day now, so he would just do as he pleased.

Angel was a reasonable man. He fought for the good people, and never killed without reason. Lucian's mother always spoke highly of him, and constantly mentioned how proud he'd be of his grandson.

Even now, Lucian found himself scoffing at the memory. He knew his grandfather would probably not approve, but he didn't give a fuck. As long as he could sit at home, sip his tea, and read without any more interruptions, he'd be happy.

And right on cue, someone knocked on his door.

"Dad? Some girl's here to see you." His daughter said from her side of the door.

"Shit. Give me a minute." He called out to her as he put Angel's memoir back in its spot on the top shelf. With a roll of his eyes, he went over to answer the door.

It was shame Angel was long dead, because Lucian had long lost the patience for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
